Frostnip
by LooLooTaroo
Summary: Moooore Thorki.


The halls echo his heavy trod, and the gentle swishing of fabric as his long crimson cape trails behind him. A maid sees him, an attendee of the palace. She bows deeply to the large man as he walks on, step by step bringing him through the dimly lit passage. Across the long path another stands, his back to the approaching man. He has dark hair, which lays in splendid contrast to the emerald green tunic that adorns him. The sounds, subtle though they be, reach this man, and a slow smile pulls at the corners of his mouth, but he keeps his back turned. The large man slows, but closes the last of the space between them, coming to stand just behind the other.

"Brother." His voice is gentle, soft.

The man to whom he speaks closes his eyes, his smile growing, spreading across his pale face.

"I've returned from battle," his voice is low, his tone soft, questioning, waiting for a reply he does not receive. "I looked for you on my return….you were not to be found in court with mother and father."

Still nothing, and now he speaks uncertainly.

"Loki….Loki?"

His hand reaches forward to gently, gently touch the other's shoulder. Loki inhales, eyes falling shut again as his hand rises to hold his brother's where it rests on his shoulder.

"I've missed you…" he says softly, delight, relief, and contentment streaking his words at this acknowledgement of his presence. His hand trails further down his brother's shoulder to his arm, which he tugs gently upon, slowly guiding Loki to turn around. When they are at last standing face to face, Thor stares, waiting.

"Will not you speak to me?"

"You missed me?" The hushed, seductive purr leaves no room for misinterpretation and Thor swallows thickly.

"Y-yes, I-"

"What part of me, I wonder?"

"What? No, brother-"

"Is that why you've come? Has your bed grown cold?"

Loki cocks his head, tauntingly staring back at the other without a trace of remorse upon his face. Thor sighs, shoulders sagging a bit as his thumb gently brushes his brother's sharp cheek.

"You're so cruel to me with that tongue of yours."

Loki does not reply, he merely reaches out through the dusky light, letting his palm settle so very, very softly, in the center of Thor's chest. Right over his beating heart. He cocks his head, just slightly, and stares up at the other.

"Loki…" Thor whispers. Loki is closer now and Thor can feel the heat of his body. "Loki…" The second whisper comes out with a husky tremble as they lean towards each other.

Their lips meet, and Thor cannot hold back the deep, low groan that flows from his mouth into Loki's. His hands rise to touch his brother, gently settling upon Loki's face and bringing him in closer. Loki reaches his arms up to lay across the broad shoulders of his irritatingly tall partner as he sags into Thor's iron body. He hungrily, joyfully kisses Thor as he is pulled flush up against the other man. His arms wrap around Thor's neck as all the time and distance between them is vanished, and at last everything is back to how it should be. Thor is back, Thor is here, he is Loki's once again.

They pull apart, and Loki stares up at Thor's face, at the color starting to creep across his strong nose. Loki's hand, cold and smooth, goes to the back of Thor's head and runs sensuously down and across his skull to end on his cheek. Thor shudders as he opens his eyes and meets the waiting gaze of his brother.

"Why don't you come to my chambers, and I'll show you how kind my tongue can be?"

Large, opulent silk pillows cradle him, the candlelight casts his shadow, his brother lies sprawled out on his stomach. Loki's mouth, wet and hot, is busy lavishing its torturous attention on Thor's manhood, while pale hands toy with Thor's stomach, thighs, whatever they feel like.

"Loki…. _Uhn_!" Thor's head falls back while his cries, low and burning, roll down to Loki's eager ears. He smiles around his mouthful, and shifts his luscious, naked body. "Oh Loki, aaaaah!"

Loki sighs as he pulls away, his hand going to wrap around his brother's shaft, squeezing and pulling it. He leans in, gently kissing Thor's scrotum. The giant man shudders and his hands go to squeeze Loki's shoulders. Loki kisses his way over Thor's sac, and begins up his cock. When he reaches the head he peppers it with kisses as well, fingers still pulsing.

Loki hums softly, eyes drifting shut as he returns to the sucking from before and Thor's body shakes. His head falls back and his chest rises and falls with his deep breathing. Loki lavishes his brother's manhood, relishing the moans that fill the room and the goose pimples his spidery finger tips leave as they trail over Thor's skin.

With a messy slurp Loki pulls back and Thor shudders at the cool air over his wet, glistening member. Loki leans down slowly, sensuously, and begins dragging his tongue up with long, careful licks.

"Loki," Thor whispers, propping himself on one elbow to let his hand nervously, tenderly stroke his brother's hair away from his face. Loki pauses to slide his fingers around his brother's foreskin before lowering himself to his work again. This time he is more forceful, sucking deeply until his cheeks pucker as he cranes his neck. He lays his hands over Thor's hips, pushing forcefully and letting his fingernails dig into skin.

"Ah…Ah…Ah…. _AH!"_ Thor's body twists as he cries out with each of Loki's motions.

Loki smiles again, throwing a pleased, knowing glance up to his lover while he playfully runs the pad of his thumb in small circles. He closes his eyes, easing as much of his brother's length into his mouth as he can. Loki tightens his lips and begins sucking powerfully while his hands begin stroking Thor's cock.

"By the gods!" Thor's body arches, his hands flying down to weave into his brother's hair. "By the _gods_ Loki!" His hands settle heavily on his brother's scalp, riding up and down with Loki's motion. Loki groans, the vibrations rumbling over Thor. He growls, a deep, animalistic sound and Loki's shudders with desire. It hasn't been terribly long, it doesn't have to be; Thor loves this. He is embarrassed of how it thrills him, but powerless before his lust. He loves the sensations, loves the heat, the sounds, loves the sight of his little brother's head between his legs….his raven hair around his sweaty face…Loki taking his….all of it into his mouth.

"Oh…Oh…. _Oh! Loki, LOKI!_ " Thor's voice rises, and his trembles become stronger with each cry. His eyes are wide, mouth falling open with his labored breathing. His cheeks are flushed with his ecstasy, color beginning to creep down into his broad chest. He is moments from release, eyes hazing and face twisting. Loki breaks free with a 'pop', releasing his lover's swollen member and wiping his glistening mouth.

"Not yet you don't," he whispers with a wicked smile as he rises sensually from Thor's groin. He wraps a hand around his brother's thick, wet manhood, squeezing firmly. "I've some use for this yet."

"Loki!" Thor gasps, enthralled. He lunges forward, seizing the smaller man. "Come _here!_ Come here you vile tempter!" He locks their lips together hungrily.

Loki sighs in delight as he is enveloped by his giant brother and his huge, weathered hands are imprinting their heat and passion upon him again. He submits to the familiarity of their desire, of the body he knows so well. He settles a hand on his brother's broad, muscled back as he closes his eyes and revels in the slide of their skin. He runs his free hand absently, almost mechanically up to Thor's hair as his mind wanders. Thor is kissing along his neck, stopping to savor each stop on his path as Loki's hands gently caress and toy with the long blond locks before them.

"Do you remember it, Thor? The first time?"

Thor's hands still and he pauses, slowly, very slowly pulling himself from the joys of his brother's body to bring their faces close.

"Mmm?" He rumbles softly, nudging his Loki's nose lovingly with his own.

Loki snaps from his reverie to sigh in delight at this ridiculous, childish coddling. He smiles in the relief and safety of their embrace and closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around Thor's neck and lets Thor continue.

"The first time, our very, very first time…It was so long ago…"

Thor sighs and his heavy hand begins caressing Loki's neck. He winces slightly.

"We were barely more than boys…."

"I was laying in this very bed…"

"I hadn't meant-"

"And there was my big brother, my brother kissing me and _touching_ me," he whispers it into Thor's ear like a sin and Thor turns his chin abruptly to try and catch the scintillating mouth in a kiss. Loki avoids him though, and continues his reminiscing.

"I never knew anything could feel like that…like _you_ …"

Thor flushes as Loki leans in, so very, very closely, bringing that errant mouth closer still.

"How I _burned_ …..I begged for it Thor, I _begged_ for you….oh when you finally touched me…" his eyes drift shut and his mouth opens with a hot exhalation over his panting brother's face. "Do you remember it Thor? Do you remember that?"

"Yes…" Thor whimpers, shuddering as he catches Loki's sweet lips in a lightening fast nibble. "Gods how I remember…"

"Your hands, your _body_ …" Loki pulls back far enough to straddle his brother's lap, letting their erections touch.

"I couldn't stop it…not once it had started, not once we kissed…." Thor's response stops and his mouth fell open as Loki began slowly moving, rubbing their bodies together in sweet friction.

"I was so _hard_ Thor," Loki, hips undulating, whimpers, head falling back with a cascade of raven hair.

Thor can only gasp as his hands go to his brother's hips and his body begins rolling in response, meeting his partner's burning skin.

"Ah….Ah…." Thor's eyes drift shut.

"Mmmmm!" Loki's hands brace him as grinds with his brother, then he glances down to see the flushed ecstasy of Thor's face. He bites his lip staring down at his staggering lover, then slows his motions to bring a palm against Thor's strong cheek. Thor's eyes clear as he focuses on Loki, sees his enthralled, timid expression. It's not a common look, and he smiles.

"What is it brother?"

Loki doesn't respond, he just leans forward and gently kisses Thor. With a growl Thor rocks forward, cradling Loki's head as they fall forward together onto the bed. He stretches out until his body covers the smaller frame of his lover. Loki never breaks their kiss, arms flung around Thor's neck as he savors his brother's tongue.

When at last they pull apart with a satisfying, wet 'pop,' Thor sighs happily as he sinks down to begin a long adoring trail down his neck.

"You avoided me for some time after that," Loki says, almost thoughtfully as he stares over Thor's shoulder. Thor detects the trace of sadness in his Loki's voice and pushes himself up to run soft, sweet knuckles over his brother's face.

"I was ashamed," he says gently.

"You are still ashamed," Loki stares up into Thor's face, softly brushing his cheek with his thumb pad.

"No…I…Loki, I-"

"You are," another gentle whisper, coupled with a stare that will not relinquish his brother's eyes.

"There are….many, who, who don't, who _can't-_ "

"What do I care of those people? Thor," Loki puts now his entire hand to his brother's face. "We're gods, can't you see it? We are _gods-_ "

"We are only-"

"These people, these _fools_ , we are beyond them, beyond anything they can say, they can _do_. The only ones who could oppose us are those with the power to stop us, and there are no such people." Loki's arms wind up over Thor's neck, and he stares deep into the other's eyes. "No one can wrench me from you." His quiet voice pierces Thor's heart, who stares back hopelessly as his brother.

The silence that falls between them is broken only by their heartbeats as Thor gently takes Loki into his arms and embraces him, his forehead falling into the nape of Loki's pale neck. Loki's eyes drift shut as he squeezes back, nuzzling his head down on top of Thor's. They lay entwined together, clinging to each other, until Thor feels Loki's trembles. He inhales sharply, breathing in his brother's smells, his skin, the oils from his hair. He moans softly in his throat, breathing in sharply again.

"Loki," he whispers softly, nose running up the edge of his brother's ear and into his silky hair. "Loki. Loki."

Loki keeps his eyes closed, still holding Thor as though his life depends on his grasp.

"Loki."

Thor shifts, giving the gentlest tug to Loki. Loki goes, rolling until Thor is beneath him, giant hairy arms still holding his lithe frame. Thor leans back into the bedding, one arm relinquishing its grasp on Loki just long enough to reach for a blanket. With a sharp tug he covers them, then at once embraces his lover again. Loki smiles and shudders, cuddling down into Thor's warmth.

"Loki." A soft kiss to his temple, then to his forehead.

Thor's erection presses into Loki's skin, so he slowly drags a fingertip down his brother chest, over his hair navel, and down between his legs. The spidery finger runs through the light sweat that covers Thor's member, then swirls softly over its head. Thor sighs softly against Loki. Loki smiles and then more fingers join the first and begin delicately stroking Thor.

"Mmmmm…" He rumbles soft approval but is silenced by Loki's mouth coming to his. Thor's hands go from Loki's back to his neck and head in contentment, savoring the deep, calm kiss.

"Oh…." A quiet sigh escapes Loki's mouth as, with a shift of his body he settles down into Thor and his groin rubs down against Thor's hot skin. Thor responds with a moan of his own, and his hold on Loki tightens. "Thor…" A breathy whisper from wet lips, and then they are kissing again.

"Mmmm…." Thor's body begins moving, slow, careful wriggles beneath Loki. Loki goes slack, allowing himself to follow Thor's undulation and relish the sweet friction of their skin.

"Thor…"

Together they begin a steady writhing, kissing and rubbing their bodies together beneath the warmth of the blanket. It's a few wondrously pleasurable minutes of this, of this treasured intimacy, and then Thor lets out a heavy groan, and his hands find Loki's bottom with a firm grasp.

"Ahhhh…." He rumbles, eyes closing and mouth falling open. "Ahhh, Loki!" His growl sends a shiver up Loki's spine, as his pale, sensuous arms slide over Thor's chest until he can prop himself up better. He holds Thor's gaze as he plants a soft kiss, then drifts to his cheek.

"Say it again," he whispers, right into Thor's ear, "tell me how you missed me."

"I missed you." Thor says through a deep inhale, and a nip to his brother's exposed collar bone.

"Tell me more."

His voice is fogging Thor's mind, clouding his thoughts.

"I thought of you…dreamed of you."

"And?"

"I….I…."

"Yes, Thor? Tell me of your dreams." He moves slowly to the other ear, leaving a trail of kisses up Thor's face, over his brow, and back to sumptuously enjoy his ear lobe. He licks, nips, and then blows over the wet flesh with more of his sinful murmurs.

"Was it like this? Was I yours, in these dreams? Naked and begging for you? Did you have me? Did you debauch me in your mind when you could not with your hands?"

"Loki!" Thor gasps out, and Loki can feel him, hard and wet and warm, jerk against Loki's body. With a toss of his hair Loki smirks and stares down at his lover. He slides his feet in between Thor's ankles, then gently pushes them apart so that their erections are touching. Thor growls and his hands give a convulsive squeeze on Loki's backside. Loki cocks his head, smirk still playing at his lips as he drags his member over Thor's in a long, glorious slide. Thor reacts exactly as Loki knows he will, with a loud, animalistic hum and a cant in his hips as he meets Loki's motions.

"Tell me brother, tell me how you missed me. Tell me how you think of me, fantasize about me. Tell me how you _desire_ me." He pushes down his hips, grinding his cock against Thor's. He stares down at Thor, so beautiful with his hair disheveled and his eyes heavy with need, and then slowly, provocatively, he leans down so their chests touch again. He knows Thor's near his limit, he can feel him, _throbbing_ against his own erection. "Like you did when we were boys. When you took your little brother and made him yours."

Thor's eyes are beginning to clear, he turns to Loki as he leans in closer still and pushes on.

"How long was it? You trying to resist how you felt, what you wanted? Is _this_ what you wanted that night? That night you broke."

He gazes into the other's eyes, glinting mercilessly at him and Thor's eyes narrow.

"Oh… _you!_ You, you!" He seizes the small waist with force. "Wicked! Wicked man! You've been tormenting me ever since!"

A tiny gasp from Loki as Thor, still holding him fiercely, rises to his knees. The blanket falls from them and in its absence a rush of cold. Thor's large hands come to Loki's sharp hips and roughly turn him. Loki shivers as he hits his knees, barely catching himself with his palms as Thor rises behind him.

"Well you'll see then! You'll get what you want," Thor's breathing is heavy as his hands fly about, and then Loki hears a sound, a slick, wet sound. A hot finger trailing cool liquid dips between the cheeks of his prominent backside and begins circling and pressing into his entrance. Loki shudders as Thor fingers him, and at the rush of cold as he generously applies more of the lubricant.

"You wanted it," Loki taunts, grinding back against the hand, and the wall of muscle behind it, "you wanted me. You came to me, you came to my room, you- **_oh_** _!_ " Thor's member replaces the fingers and pushes inside his brother's body. " ** _Thor!_** "

"I wanted you then, I want you now!" A quick, brutal jab brings a shocked cry from Loki to match the first. "And I will _have_ you!"

"Oh!"

"I'll take you here, right _here_ in your bed, like the wicked little whore you are!" Thor peppers his words with jabs of his powerful hips.

"Thooooor…." A long, low groan escapes Loki and Thor matches with a deep rumble of his own as he falls forward and his chin settles on Loki's shoulder. Thor bites at the pale ear before him, just a little too hard. "Thor! Oh Thor!" Loki's whispered exhalations are like fuel to his burning fire. As he beholds his brother, being ravished on his hands and knees, he feels himself slipping away. Losing himself to the mind numbing lust that Loki commands in him.

"Loki! You! You!" He manages.

Loki whimpers and flings back his head as Thor's hot breath cascades over his ear and the tender edge of his neck.

"Whore…" Thor groans, eyes shut, sweat pouring down his temples.

"Mmmmmm!" Loki's hair swings wildly with each of Thor's hurried thrust. His pace only quickens as he reaches down and settles hands on his brother's low back. The room is filed with the sound of flesh as Thor brings Loki back again and again and his legs hit the back of Loki's. He loves this position, and takes his time savoring it. He kneels up behind his brother and takes him, savoring every cry and gasp. His thrust slow to deeper, grinding pulses, and then Thor falls back, stretching out into the disheveled bed things and taking his lover with him. He sprawls out flat on his back, Loki sitting on him with his back turned. Loki's cries filled the chamber as Thor's powerful thrusts shake his body. His hands hold his brother's hips mercilessly, bringing him down with force to meet his upward motions. Loki, for his part, can hardly breathe. His hands are holding on to Thor's giant thighs, eyes wide and mouth ajar. Thor strains to raise his head, taking in his brother's long slender back as it bows. His hands slip from Loki's hips to run down his bottom then back up again, watching as he bounces up and down with each thrust. He feels a burning desire to see Loki's face, to look into his eyes, but he can't express it, can't get anything out but his labored breathing and the beautiful sight before him does little to clear his mind.

Then Loki cries out and falls forward, spreading out his arms to hold Thor's leg for stability. Thor's hand moves to sit on his backside forcing him down deeper and harder.

"Oh….Oh Loki, _LOKI_!"

Loki is burning hot, covered in sweat, and beginning to feel the toll of Thor's attentions. His body is sore, the position painful, and Thor's manhood merciless on his insides, but he could take the agony. He could take anything, he could take anything if it meant Thor's skin on his own, his heartbeat, his hands.

"Oh!" Loki moans at the sweet, sweet anguish of his brother's love, turning his head to rest his cheek on Thor's leg. He tries to meet Thor's thrusts, to ride him and let his hips match Thor's motions, but he can do little but brace himself. And brace himself he does; for it is several more minutes before there is a change.

"Ah! **Ah!** " Thor's hands suddenly tense, pushing into Loki's skin like scorching weights. Loki hears a few strangled sounds, perhaps an attempt at his name, and then Thor clutches his body, holds him viciously, and begins fast, frantic jabs into him. "Oh! Ohhhh!" Thor's back arches, his fingertips dig into Loki's pale skin, and he releases himself within Loki's body with deep cries that mirror his trembles. Loki moans, rubbing his forehead against Thor's legs and shaking. He waits for Thor to still, for his hands to fall from his body before he moves. Slowly, with a wince he leans his weight forward onto his hands, easing himself out of his contorted position, and crawling off of Thor's legs. He turns, smiling softly as his brother earnestly pushes himself up with one arm and reaches for Loki with the other. Their lips meet and Loki feels Thor's are pulled into a smile. He feels the contentment radiating from his lover as he is pulled down into his embrace, but then Thor freezes and his eyes snap open.

"Loki!" He gasps, breaking from their kiss while he looks down to Loki's groin. "Loki you didn't-!" His cry is silenced by Loki's fervent kiss. "Loki!" He manages again. "Loki I-"

"Thor, Thor," Loki shushes softly. He takes one of his brother's hands and guides it to touch his erection. "Thor…"

Thor's other arm wraps around him tightly as his hand immediately follows Loki's prompts and settles around his cock. Thor rolls Loki under him and begins pumping him while showering his lips with deep, earnest kisses.

"Loki," he moans, "Loki!"

Loki groans in relief, from the stretch in his sore body to Thor's attention at last lavished on his burning member. "Oh!" Loki groans, eyes falling shut and head falling back into the comfortable pillows. "Oh _Thor_ yes….yes…." He is exhausted, hips immediately rising and falling to match Thor's rhythm, desperate for release and rest. "Thor…Thor…" He's fading away from control, whispering mechanically as his hands leave Thor's broad shoulders and drag down his chest. They follow his body to his hips, where they settle on his sweat slicked bottom. Loki's fingers dig in as Thor's breathing warms his ear and his neck. He shudders in ecstasy. Thor has long favored the nape of his neck, his ears…and Loki has never, never objected. This was, in fact, exactly, where he felt Thor belonged.

"Loki!" Thor's grip is almost too hard, his determination evident and Loki smiles.

"Ah…."

"Loki!"

"Oh Thor…please…."

Thor's forehead falls forward to touch Loki's as with a shudder Loki stumbles over the brink. He wails, a long, low, trembling sound then gasps sharply as he spurts into his brother's hand. He takes in a shuddering breath and moans again, this time ending with an exuberant gasp.

"Oh…." He breathes. "Oh….Ohhhhhh…."

Thor has stilled, and after a moment of tremulous breathing, Loki is able to bring his palms to his brother's cheeks. They kiss softly, reflexively, and then Thor rolls to his side and slides his arm under his partner. They both take a piece of the lush blanket, crumpled and discarded, and together manage to cover themselves. Loki lays with Thor's bulging arm as his pillow, contently closing his eyes as the warmth of the blanket spreads through his throbbing body.

"I'm sorry." The words break the silence gently and Loki looks up at Thor, who is looking down at him with a cautious face. "About…I just…"

Loki stares as his brother awkwardly presses on before understanding strikes him.

"Your mouth….your body….after all this time-I-I confess myself undone." He smiles ruefully.

"Shhhhh…" Loki closes his eyes again with a smile, hand going to lovingly drape over his brother's mouth. "Shhh…."

Thor's body relaxes and his head goes down to the pillow, his spare arm wrapping around Loki and tugging him closer. Here, laying together with their warmth mingling under the blanket Loki finds peace. Be it for only a moment, only a night of blissful silence, he lets go. He collapses into Thor entirely, sagging into the giant wall of man who has been traipsing around behind Loki all of his life. Always there, always smiling, always driving Loki mad with his loud, uncouth, boisterous ways and insistent friendship. Thor is simple, happy, honest….all the things Loki craves….and if he cannot have them himself, cannot create in his own life….then he will have them here, in this man. Here right where he belongs; under the blanket breathing heavily in Loki's ear.


End file.
